Así es nuestro amor
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Presa de la culpa, Nao se marchó sin decirle adiós a Sora. ¿Por qué lo dejó? ¿Qué hizo mal? Tantas preguntas rodeaban la mente del peliazul, solo y abandonado por la persona que más ama en el mundo. ¿Podrán sus súplicas llegar a Sunao? NaoxSora, GakuxKai


_Bueno, sé que previamente les prometí un fanfic de Sora y Sunao un poco más alegre y cómico, pero ayer me terminaba de ver Sukisyo por décima vez en la semana y quise hacer un pequeño one-short acerca de los sentimientos de Sunao, espero les guste. Cronológicamente, se ubicaría después del episodio 12, cuando Sora y Sunao regresan sanos y salvos del laboratorio de Aizawa._

**Así es nuestro amor**

**Sora x Sunao**

Todo parecía ir en paz en la escuela Seinen. Los estudiantes paseaban libremente por el campus a la hora del receso, unos con pareja, otros solos, pero en ambiente completamente pacífico. Sin embargo, para todos no era así, al menos no para Hashiba Sora, estudiante de segundo año. Sus orbes azuladas miraban a un punto desconocido del cielo, como si estuviese muy inmerso en sus pensamientos. Su piel canela denotaba un ligero temblor, sus manos parecían no estar quietas, se movían nerviosamente como si no pudieran controlar la ansiedad de su poseedor. Su cabello se movía con libertad gracias al relajante aire primaveral, las hojas bailaban a su alrededor, lo que le rodeaba era tan hermoso…pero no parecía llamarle la atención.

- ¿Sora? –le pasó la voz uno de sus compañeros.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan solo, eh?

El peliazul se desvió de sus pensamientos por la reciente interrupción.

- Eres tú, Matsuri. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- Mírate, pareces un zombi por donde quiera que vayas. ¿Ya has comido siquiera?

- No tengo hambre.

- Me has dicho exactamente lo mismo los anteriores tres días. Si no te cuidas, puedes caer enfermo.

Sora volvió la cabeza hacia delante, rechazando la mirada de su amigo de la infancia.

- A Nao-kun no le gustará verte en ese estado. Se va a molestar.

El rostro de Sora se ensombreció.

- Si yo le importara aunque sea un poco, no me habría dejado. Ni siquiera le importaron mis sentimientos, solo desapareció…sin decirme adiós.

- Yo entiendo a Nao-kun, aunque me mires mal como lo haces ahora…-Sora dejó de mirarlo.- Date cuenta de que él se sentía verdaderamente mal por lo que sucedió con Minato-sensei, sentía que había traicionado la confianza de todos. Así que pensó que la mejor solución era irse de aquí al menos hasta que su culpabilidad no lo atormentara más.

- ¿Tú hablaste con él antes de que se marchara, verdad? De lo contrario no sabrías todo eso…

- Me pidió de favor que no te dijera nada…y así lo hice, porque lo vi conveniente.

- ¡Tú que sabes! –Levantó la voz Hashiba.- ¡No entiendes para nada mis sentimientos!

- Sora, me basta con entender los sentimientos de Nao-kun. Allá tú si no comprendes los de él –se puso de pie el rubio, alejándose de él.- Ponte una mano al corazón e imagínate en el lugar de Nao-kun, a ver si de esa manera puedes entenderlo un poco.

Su amigo de casi toda la vida lo dejó a solas, como había estado al principio. No quería comprender de cierto modo como podía sentirse Fujimori para haberlo dejado sin despedirse, porque sabía que si trataba de analizar los sentimientos de la persona que amaba inmensamente, su corazón dolería…mucho más que por un abandono.

- Fujimori, donde quiera que estés… ¿puedes vivir sin mí?

Una lagrimilla rebelde corrió por sus mejillas, su dolor era tan grande, se sentía tan solo y abandonado, su corazón era un completo desastre, sin mencionar su alma hecha añicos.

- Sé que es doloroso…-habló alguien tras él, sorprendiéndolo repentinamente.

- Nanami-chan. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar cuidando de Nii-chan que aún no se encuentra muy bien.

- Le conté a Shinichirou que Fujimori-kun se marchó de la escuela y de nuestras vidas. Me pidió que fuera a ver como estabas.

- El que Fujimori se haya ido…debe haberlo contentado…

- No digas eso. Él también está muy preocupado por su partida. Además no es capaz de culparlo por nada, porque después de todo la culpa fue de nosotros por dejarlo aquella vez…

- Nanami-chan, dime algo ¿Puedes darme alguna medicina para olvidar mi dolor?

- Es una lástima que la medicina no te pueda ayudar esta vez. Ichikawa-kun también está muy triste porque Nagase-kun también se marchó. Tú y él están en lo mismo.

Sora miró nuevamente hacia el horizonte, como si intentase buscar una solución a su depresión, pero sabía que era totalmente imposible. Nanami lo abrazó, consolándolo de alguna manera, tratando de expiar sus culpas, pero también era difícil. Sora deshizo el abrazo y se disculpó con el enfermero, alejándose de él a paso lento.

- Fujimori-kun ¿dónde estarás ahora?

No muy lejos de ahí, dos siluetas se dejaban ver a duras penas. Caminaron en dirección contraria a la de Sora, con sigilo, cautela, temiendo ser descubiertos. La caída de los cerezos jugaba perfectamente con los lacios cabellos rosados de una de ellas. Las lágrimas eran como rocío que alimentaban las hojas, como una lluvia primaveral, una lluvia cristalina producto de un dolor inexplicable y una culpa sin expiar. Fujimori Sunao nunca más volvería a ser feliz.

- Si tanto deseas verlo, mejor regresa. –le dijo su acompañante.

- Al igual que tú tengo mis razones. ¿Tú podrías volver al lado de Ichikawa-kun sintiéndote de esta manera?

El de orbes amatistas calló súbitamente.

- Ambos somos presa de pasado y mientras no podamos dejar de lado el tormento…no podremos avanzar.

- Hashiba Sora…nunca te va a olvidar.

- Yo tampoco podré hacerlo.

- ¿Adónde te diriges ahora? –preguntó Kai.

Fujimori lo miró con tristeza.

- Al hospital…

Por otro lado, Nanami cuidaba cautelosamente a su pareja, quien repetidas veces le decía que se encontraba bien y que ya no necesitaba de mucho cuidado aunque diez minutos después tuviera que retractarse. Un toqueteo insistente obligó al enfermero a levantarse de su sitio inicial para abrir la puerta y con quien se encontró lo dejó bastante sorprendido y sin la capacidad de hablar.

- Buenas tardes…

- F-Fujimori-kun…-habló el castaño con nerviosismo, a lo que el menor respondió con un marcado gesto de decepción y vergüenza.

- Vine a ver a Minato-san aunque en tus adentros creas que pienso hacerle daño.

Shinichirou sonrió con pena ante la repentina visita. Él también se sentía avergonzado de ver al pelirosa simplemente por las heridas ocasionadas por el pasado. El joven de los ojos color del cerezo se acercó lentamente a una distancia bastante extensa a la de la cama del profesor de matemáticas. Nanami se hizo a un lado para esto y tomó asiento al lado de Shinichirou, mirando fijamente al recién llegado.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó el menor de los presentes.

- Si, ya…-contestó él de manera monótona.

- Me alegro. Por ahora tengo un peso menos que cargar. No has muerto.

- ¿Dónde has estado, Fujimori-kun? Hashiba-kun está muy dolido por tu repentina desaparición –comentó el enfermero.

- He de irme ya –dijo Sunao, extrañando a ambos.- Solo quería saber si ya te encontrabas bien.

- Sunao, deberías ir a ver a Sora. Él no se merece que lo abandones así. –agregó Minato.

- Pero tampoco se merece estar cerca de alguien como yo, que solo les ha causado molestias y desgracias. Si yo estoy cerca será inevitable recordar el pasado que tanto daño nos hace a todos.

- ¿Quieres decir que prefieres cargar tu solo con el peso de todos? No seas tonto, eso es ridículo. Ya has sufrido bastante, Sunao.

- El sufrimiento me lo merezco por haber dudado de ustedes y más de Hashiba, que en todo momento siempre intentó protegerme. Lo único que deseo ahora es desaparecer de la vista de todos aunque eso no haga que se olviden de mí. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes.

- Fujimori-kun, te estás equivocando. No es correcto.

- Yo tampoco pienso que es correcto, solo busco que olviden cualquier cosa que tenga que ver conmigo. Al menos inténtenlo, por favor.

- Sunao, estás haciendo mal…

- Eso ya no importa. Mi vida está destruida de todos modos…-sonrió esta vez, para después encaminarse a la salida.- Cuídense mucho…

- ¡Sunao, no te vayas! –alegó Minato.

- Adiós.

Apenas dijo eso y se marchó, dejando a ambos amantes sin poder decirle algo más. Shinichirou dejó reposar su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada blanca, dando un prolongado suspiro un poco ahogado. Nanami dejó de tensarse tanto por la escena recién acontecida, mientras miraba al de ojos negros con cierta preocupación.

- ¿Crees que de verdad se irá, Shinichirou?

- No va a poder soportarlo…Estar sin Sora será para él una perdición. Eso ya lo sabemos.

**&&&**

Un apuesto peliazul caminaba pausadamente con la luz de la luna como su única compañía en aquella fría noche de primavera. Veía con algo de temor como las hojas de cerezos aún caían de los árboles ahora violentamente por el inmenso frío. Cabía decir que no le daban ganas de dormir por solo hecho de tener aquellas temibles pesadillas producto de un pasado difícil de dejar atrás. Pero su peor pesadilla…era tener a Sunao lejos, extrañarlo, soñar con él y también con su vida, su perdida vida sin él.

- Fujimori… ¿por qué me has abandonado? Si yo prometí ser más fuerte para así poder protegerte… ¿por qué te has ido dejándome solo?

La brisa fría de la noche le contestó con un fuerte aire.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin ti? Dime… ¿cómo puedo vivir sin ti, Sunao?

Su cuerpo se dejó caer a un costado de un majestuoso árbol, se sentía débil, no se había alimentado bien y ya no tenía las fuerzas que se requerían para caminar. Sunao era su respaldar, su pilar, su corazón, su razón para despertar y enfrentar el día a día. Pero ahora no estaba, se había ido…dejándolo solo.

- ¡Sora!

Escuchó por último antes de cerrar completamente los ojos, perdiendo la conciencia.

Durmió. Soñó. Nuevamente tendría aquellas horribles pesadillas de cuando era tan solo un niño. Recordaría su desgracia y sus temores nuevamente, otra vez sería presa del horror de su pasado.

Una mano. Una cálida mano acariciaba su rostro. Las pesadillas se alejaron. Abrió los ojos ante tan adorable contacto.

- F-Fujimori…

Atinó a decir, pero en su lugar encontró a su inseparable amigo Matsuri, quien le sonreía con pesadez, producto del cansancio que en ese momento sentía. El de ojos azules cerró los ojos decepcionado, comprobando que aquel roce de la gentil mano de Sunao era solo un sueño, un traicionero sueño, producto de su alma desconsolada que intentaba aferrarse a una cruel ilusión sin sentido.

- Mi mente…otra vez juega conmigo.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Sora? El médico dijo que era anemia.

Su amigo no respondió ni gesticuló alguna sorpresa.

- Deja ya de preocuparnos así, ¿quieres? Te dije que no debías causarle molestias a Nao-kun.

Claramente el peliazul no entendió el comentario de su mejor amigo. Matsuri sonrió ligeramente al ver el gesto confuso de Hashiba y con un dedo le señaló a Sora la salida de la habitación.

- Se ha quedado toda la noche afuera esperando a que despiertes. No ha querido entrar, solo lo hizo un rato pero después me dijo que cuidara de ti.

- ¿Fujimori…está aquí?

Matsuri salió de la habitación y nunca más volvió a entrar. En su lugar llegó un joven pelirosa que Sora muy bien conocía. Intentó levantarse pero un pequeño dolorcillo de cabeza se lo impidió. El recién llegado lo ayudó a recostarse nuevamente.

- Estoy soñando otra vez…-pronunció al no creer lo que veía frente a sí.

- ¿Por qué te has descuidado en tu salud, idiota? ¡No vuelvas a preocuparme así!

- Fujimori… ¿en serio eres tú?

El pelirosa lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar en su pecho, dejando anonadado al enfermo.

- De veras eres Fujimori…-comenta más relajado, mientras le daba a Sunao unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda para que se calmara.

- Estaba dispuesto a dejarte… ¡y tú me haces esto! ¡Eres malo, en serio muy malo, Hashiba!

- No vuelvas a irte, Fujimori. No puedo seguir sin ti.

- ¿Por qué no puedes entender como me siento? No tengo la fuerza suficiente para estar a tu lado y mirarte a los ojos cuando sé que te he traicionado de la peor manera. He hecho que…lastimes a onii-chan, he estado a favor de Aizawa para lastimarte y…

- Solo querías que entendiera tu sufrimiento…Como sufres ahora, como te sientes, yo te entiendo, Sunao. Yo tampoco me siento bien al recordar el pasado, tengo pesadillas, pero solo estando a tu lado puedo superar mis temores…Así que, por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme.

- Eres un idiota…Siempre tienes que imponer tu voluntad ante todo.

Sunao se separó de Sora para después mirarlo aún con las lágrimas adornando sus hermosos ojos del color de los cerezos. Sora le sonrió con algo de dificultad debido al dolor de cabeza. Se sostuvo de la cama e intentó sentarse, siendo ayudado por el pelirosa.

- Durante todos estos años siempre has padecido solo el dolor, déjame ahora compartir tus penas. ¿Me dejarás, Fujimori?

- Va a ser difícil.

- Lo sé. Nadie garantiza que es fácil. Pero juntos podemos superar cualquier cosa, así como siempre estuvimos juntos cuando éramos niños ¿lo recuerdas?

Sunao sonrió aún con las lágrimas contenidas en sus orbes.

- Hashiba, he vuelto.

- Bienvenido, Fujimori.

**&&&**

Un joven de ojos azulados de piel no tan oscura como la canela se encontraba haciendo sus deberes en el laboratorio de ciencias como siempre solía hacerlo desde que el presidente del club de química desapareció. Era su rutina de siempre, desde que estaba solo…sin Nagase Kai.

- Creo que con esto terminaré…-decía al mismo tiempo que guardaba sus demás cuadernos en la mochila.- Solo algo de biología y ya está listo para mañana.

- Te veo muy concentrado, Gaku…

Volteó el joven hacia el repentino llamado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- Buchou…

- ¿Interrumpo tus tareas?

El chico de primer año se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió directamente hacia Kai, quien seguía con la misma expresión con la que entró al laboratorio. Ichikawa sonrió.

- ¿Por qué has demorado tanto en regresar?

Esta pregunta desconcertó al de ojos amatistas.

- ¿Me has estado esperando?

Gaku cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

- Desde que te fuiste…te he esperado pacientemente hasta que regresaras. Que bueno que no has demorado bastante como para desesperarme.

El de los ojos lilas sintió el impulso de abrazarlo, pero le entró el miedo por la culpabilidad que sentía. Pero, antes de que lo pensara, Gaku se le había adelantado.

- ¿No tienes nada que reprocharme? –preguntó el de grado superior.

- Has venido por mí. No tengo nada que reprocharte, Buchou.

Kai se dejó envolver por el abrazo cálido de Gaku. Sí, si era por Ichikawa, podría comenzar a cambiar, porque había encontrado a alguien que lo amaba sin importar qué.

Cambiaría. Por Ichikawa Gaku.

Pasaron algunos días en la escuela. Todo estaba extrañamente silencioso en ella, hasta que el grito ruidoso de cierto rubio de orbes esmeraldas rompió con el súbito silencio. Era él y su tan querido negocio, promocionando nuevamente a sus ya cansados amigos, "Los maestros de todo".

- Ya está haciendo propaganda y ni siquiera hemos salido de la habitación. Maldito Matsuri.

- Hashiba, sabes cómo es él. No tenemos de qué sorprendernos ¿no crees?

- Bueno si, pero…

El pelirosa se levantó de la cama y abrazó al aún adormilado Sora que gracias a su notable sonrojo y nerviosismo despertó rápidamente de su medio sueño. Sunao sonrió. Sora era bastante susceptible con ese tipo de situaciones.

- Buenos días…-mencionó el pelirosa.

- Buenos días –respondió Hashiba ya más adaptado.

Las clases trascurrieron con normalidad. Shinichirou nuevamente retomó su puesto en la escuela aunque con uno que otro dolor en el cuerpo. Sora, Sunao y Matsuri tenían cautela ante cualquier urgencia, en donde podrían recurrir al fiel enfermero Nanami, quien estaba atento a cualquier emergencia.

Por los fines de semana, comúnmente el trío de amigos comía en casa de Nanami y Shinichirou. Claro que Sunao aún guardaba ciertas distancias un poco incómodas con Shinichirou y Nanami quienes intentaban darle nuevamente todas las confianzas pasadas para que se sintiera a gusto con ellos ya que el pasado debían dejarlo muy atrás como solo una mala pasada. Pero no faltaban nunca las risas, los chistes y el buen ambiente familiar entre ellos. Sabian que el proceso no era indoloro ni mucho menos rápido, pero todo podía lograrse si estaban juntos.

Sora y Sunao. Ellos siempre juntos podrían vencer cualquier adversidad. Ahora estarían más juntos que nunca. Ya nada podría separarlos. Ellos estaban destinados. Sunao y su amado Kuu-chan.

- ¿No crees que está muy bonito el ocaso, Hashiba? –comentaba el pelirosa, sentado junto a su pareja, recostado en su hombro.

- Es precioso…es como si nos diera la fuerza para seguir adelante.

- Y así será…-agregó Sunao, sonriéndole a Sora.

- Así es nuestro amor, como el brillo fuerte del ocaso. Pero el amor que sentimos siempre brillará para no ser consumido por la oscuridad de la noche. Siempre brillará ante cualquier adversidad –confesó Sora, maravillando a Sunao.

- Este amor no se acabará nunca, estoy seguro…

Ahora podía confiar sin temer el futuro. Porque al lado de Sora, nada sería sufrimiento. Era un sentimiento eterno y fuerte que era capaz de destruir el adiós, capaz de derribar la muerte.

_Así es nuestro amor: fuerte y brillante. Y así será siempre, Kuu-chan._

**FIN**

**Agradecería que me dejaran comentarios, por favor.**

**No me juzguen si no les gustó, aunque a lo personal puse mi corazón en este one-short, espero buenos resultados (T.T) Obviamente Sora y Sunao, Gaku y Kai son las mejores parejas del anime.**

**Espero sus reviews, y con respecto a los fanfics de Gravitation retrasados, los pondré lo antes posible.**

**Gracias por la paciencia.**

**Namida No Megami**

**13 de diciembre del 2009**


End file.
